Sweet Disposition
by Edella741
Summary: two knights, one queen. As Chuck and Blair struggle with having a real relationship the chaos of jealous girls, determined boys and a powerful empire threatens to tear the royal couple of the Upper East Side apart?
1. Once upon a time

Once upon a time at the top of the Empire State Building a certain queen was waiting for her dark knight.

"Bass, if you're not here in 5 minutes I swear I'm never going to speak to you again!" Blair screamed to the answering machine for the 3rd time.

It was all suppose to be perfect…well what else is more important that our 2nd anniversary, Blair thought while impatiently tapping her red blackberry on the table's red cloth.

It's true the CEO of the multi-billion-dollar(maybe more) empire or the 'Great Chuck Bass' has finally decided to have a girlfriend but not just any girl, the queen of Constance, Blair Waldorf. Which made the couple the most loved and feared royalty in the Upper East Side.

Five Minutes had come and go and Chuck Bass was no where to be found. Blair decided to leave the grand building, call for her limo-which Chuck generously gave her when they made the dating thing official- and went straight to the apartment that her and Chuck shared.

"Where the hell is he?" Blair asked herself with frustration while sipping a glass of champagne.

" You should be used to it by now he is after all Chuck Bass." Blair's inner voice reasoned

"But he changed." She said with an unsure tone

Blair slammed the class onto the counter spilling a small amount of champagne on the surface.

'God! I'm going insane' Blair thought

She looked at the golden clock and sighed 11:30. He was suppose to meet with her by 9:00.

She undresses herself of the white Versace coat, Black Valentino dress, red Prada heels, beige Vogue stocking and ofcourse her signature headband then she dressed into her elegant royal blue negligee turned off the lights and went under the covers of their king-sized bed thinking of the confrontation her and her lover will have after her slumber.

* * *

Blair woke up with a strong arm embracing her. She quietly squirmed under the person's arm and stood up.

She stared at the peaceful figure that was now starting to wake.

"Blair?" Chuck's husky voice resounded in her ears.

Without any response Chuck sat up revealing him still wearing his Armani suit with his purple tie and a glaring Blair at the foot of the bed.

"Look Blair, I apologize for last night the preparations for the Bass industries' merge with the Nadal industries in Asia was very hectic." said Chuck while looking for acceptance in Blair's deep brown eyes that he always gets lost in.

"I thought I was your first priority"

"You are but you all people should know how important Bass industries is to me" now face-to-face with Blair

"More important than me?" barely a whisper Blair asked

Chuck just glared at her and went to the shower without any words spoken except "I need to go"

Blair just stood there staring into space with thousands of thought running through her head but she can only understand one.

_It's happening to us again._

_

* * *

_**Reviews and Suggestions =)**_  
_


	2. Epic Fall

Despite all of the cries of the queen the dark knight simply refused to listen.

It wasn't Chuck's fault that the CEO of Nadal Industries held a long meeting via webcam and it wasn't his fault that Asia and America have very different time zones so why does it feel like everything that Blair-silently- accused him of was true? Because it is, you're just ignorant of it. Chuck's inner voice told him which he refused to listen to.

"Gina! Where is my schedule?" Chuck yelled from his office completely distraught with his argument with Blair.

A woman in her mid-thirties walked in the room wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. "Mr. Bass here it is." placing the laminated copy on the black polished oval table which his father bought from Italy.

Chuck straightened his tie which is-surprisingly- black not purple and sat down on his black leather chair looked at his schedule for the day and sighed, five straight meetings filled with boredom.

* * *

"I'll be sending a representative to the USA to get the merge finalize" the CEO of Nadal industries sternly said to the electronic device.

"Excellent." replied Chuck silently thanking the heavens because the difficult part is over and straighten things out with his beloved Blair, he never wanted to argue with her it's just that he was under a lot of pressure. But he was so dead wrong the hard part was barely beginning.

* * *

He exited the conference room and went back to his posh office and phoned Blair. "I'm currently unavailable now. Please leave your message after the tone" Blair's melodic voice said through the expensive phone.

"Blair, I apologize for my behavior last night. I admit it was completely uncalled for. Please meet me at the Per Se restaurant and let's talk." Chuck said almost pleadingly to the device.

"Gina!"

"Yes, Mr. Bass?" Gina said as she entered the large office

"Make dinner arrangements at the Per Se restaurant for two. I want complete privacy including media blackout" since the two started going out cameras have been following them everywhere. It doesn't help when Blair is a Manhattan elite with a mother who is a renowned fashion designer or if Chuck WAS a renowned Upper East Side playboy who is now the CEO of the leading company in America, it really doesn't.

"Yes, Mr. Bass. Anything else?"

"That's all." Before the red head woman walks away chuck "Oh, and Gina take the rest of the day off I'm leaving a little early."

Gina's eyes widened with shock "Thank you Mr. Bass but what about your meetings?"

"There's only two left, I'm sure you reschedule them right." Chuck's answer was not a question yet an order.

"Of course."

" Then I'm leaving"

The real reason of him leaving 'early' was to : rehearse what he will tell Blair, phone Nathaniel for some tips –which he's having second thought about and ask his purely Blonde step-sister of the whereabouts of Blair who rarely ever didn't answer the phone when he calls or have his PI look into it.

* * *

When he entered his limo his phone got a text message "God I hope it's from Blair" Chuck thought with uncertainty in his eyes .

He was purely mistaken.

_Gossipgirl here,_

_S. finally on the verge of a breakdown? A little birdy told me that she saw her little sis J getting lucky with the right hand man of the red barren who I heard is in major trouble with our own Queen B. D. finally in love? Sources tell me that V captured the heart of this insider but I doubt it. I'm placing my bets on the blonde new girl. I guess D finally got over S or is he just using this unfortunate girl as a rebound? I'll be the first to know and I promise you'll be the second._

_Sightings:_

_B spotted in Constance Billard comforting her lady in waiting S. C merging with A? great job C. D taking the new girl out in the Upper West Side. V in a bookstore in Times Square. J and N unkown._

_XOXO, gossipgirl_

After reading the message Chuck put his black blackberry on the leather seat of his limo and set his view on the tinted window. A child with their parents walking on the sidewalks, interns walking hastily with tall cups of Starbucks in their hands, flirty girls trying to get a look of who's in the luxurious car.

"Their lives are just so simple, so different from mine." Chuck thought looking away

His blackberry turned to life with a familiar name flashing on it's screen.

"Finally." He thought

"Chuck, I think we need a break."

As his queen said these words the ground crumbled and his heart stopped.

* * *

REVIEWS


	3. Free

"B, are you really sure you want to do this?"

"It serves him right Serena. He needs to realize that I can't always wait for him!" Blair said trying to-but failing- keep her voice even

"but you always do" muttered the blonde

"what was that?" Blair said raising her perfectly sculpted eyebrow

"oh, nothing" "so how's NYU so far?"Serena said trying to prevent another was with the queen

It was a windy afternoon in New York and the two Upper East Siders were walking hand-in-hand in the Central Park admiring the beauty and silence that surrounds them that they barely get to have in their own world.

"Dreadful. Those public school girls are getting on my nerves and those neanderthal boys are no good either." the brunette said rolling her rich brown orbs

"Well, I'm sure they'll come to their senses and start treating you like the way a memeber of the NJBC should" Serena giggled amused by her bestfriends rant

"They better or else I might convince Chuck to bribe the government to sell the Universitytp him so I could actually be recognized the way I should be" Blair's delightful laugh turned into a sigh when she realized her reality with Chuck

Last Night was barely bearable. There was no hugs nor kisses but only loneliness and silence embraced her through the cold night. After she phoned Chuck she couldn't bring herself to see his reaction because It will just-as always- corrupt her decision. Maybe gossipgirl was right, maybe she was really a weakling.

She shook her head and said "Forget I even said that"

"?" tthe middle-aged woman said as she entered the CEO's office

"What?" finally breaking free from his thoughts of the possible ways he could apologize to Blair

"There is a woman on the phone asking to have a word with you. She said it was very important"

"Blair?" Chuck asked

"I'm afraid not sir" Gina gave him an apologetic smile and went back to her desk

"Hello?"

"Oh, Hello Chuck" a woman with a french accent greeted through the phone

"Who is this?"he asked going through french companies that his having business with but clearly doubted it because nobody in work was so informal with him,maybe because of his money? his power? his records of intimidation and manipulation?"

"This is Eva. Don't you remember?"a hint of hurt was noticable in the other line

"No, I don't but please I have plenty of business to take care of so just tell me why you called" Chuck said between the pile of papers and a picture of Blair in her Constance uniform on his desk

"I apologize for calling at such a bad timing then but please make time to meet me at the Empire hotel lobby"

Chuck had no time to ask why because it's just going to trigger another chain of question and amswers so he aked "What time?

"Whatever time you're comfortable with Chuck." her voice turned from hurt to hope

"What time?" Chuck asked again tired of their little back-and-forth

"Is 8:00 fine with y-"the brunette ended the call and dialed the number of his angel

_Chuck_

_The name flashed on the screen of her phone but tonight she was going to ignore his calls and for once actually be free of the pain of reality of his majesty_


End file.
